Talk:Gryffindor Quidditch team
I thought James Potter was Seeker? In the book there was no information about it, but in the film, you saw he was a seeker. -- 08:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) 10:24, 6th of September 2008 JK Rowling has said in an interview that he played chaser, the film is incorrect. –K.A.J•T• • • 09:08, 6 September 2008 (UTC) seeker in HP1 Wood says they havn't had a good seeker since Charlie but he only graduated the previous year i dont understand thst.--Autobot Soundwave 01:45, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, there is a chance he graduated in 1989, which was two years before Harry started at Hogwarts. Margiechocoholic Owl me! 10:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Removal of Known Players Known players seems to be a bit much... I think it should be removed. Opinions? Hayden Black? Hayden Black! WTF? That should say Harry Potter (1996-1997 Captain/Seeker) 17:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) add in the year 1990-91. Charlie Weasley's final season. Johnson was Chaser. Wood was Keeper.Spinnet was sub Chaser. Gryffindor failed to win the Quidditch Cup this season as it is said that Wood had not won the Cup before 1993-94. Charlie Weasley was Captain. Oliver Wood How come Oliver Wood Is not down the side as The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain as he was Captain from Harry's 1st year in 1991 to his Own Gradutation from Hogwarts in 1994? (Jenzzyuk 09:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC)) James Potter I thought in the books James Potter was the seeker - the youngest ever before Harry? :in the first film they said that James Potter was a seeker but it wasnt actually said in the books till a lot later on, if it was ever said at all. Although in the pensieve James is playing with a snitch and Peter is said to be wetting himself with excitement according to Sirius. It also never says in the books as far as i am aware that James was captain, i dont know whether this would be to much responsibilty for James as he was a trouble maker (he and sirius were forerunner for fred and george weasley). James did play on the team either as Chaser or Seeker (as said in the film but may not be true to the book) but i dont know whether he was a captain Do we have any idea who substituted for Ginny as Chaser? As we all know, Ginny became the Seeker in the final Quidditch match in book six, but do we know who replaced her? I very much doubt she'd be allowed to play to positions, especially when one of them is the most important in the game. I seem to recall it mentioning that Seamus Finnigan fulled in as Chaser, but I'm not sure on that. Any ideas on this? - Deathislife2011 (talk) 20:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :When Ginny was playing as seeker as harry couldnt play it was Dean Thomas that replaced her as chaser. It says this in half Blood prince as harry says that he made ginny seeker and dean chaser and maybe if they won they would get back together as they had recently broken up. obviously harry didnt want them to get back together though. Anyway Dean Thomas as the Gryffindor Chaser that replaced Ginny when she played as seeker Quidditch Cup wins. There are only three years listed in the side menu and again at the bottom of page, (93-93, 95-96, and 96-97) however in the Events by year section it states that in 85-86 that Charlie was Seeker and that they won the Cup. just thought we could fix that and add 85-86 in the other two sections :) Amanda C.Amandamdc (talk) 23:26, May 17, 2016 (UTC)